dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
High Fulmination
Description :"An advanced form of Fulmination that envelops the user in a more powerful and wider-ranged bolt of lightning." An advanced form of Fulmination with a larger radius of effect, and a more powerful electrical charge. In Dark Arisen, the spell can be upgraded to Grand Fulmination when the relevant Sorcerer's Ring or Band is equipped. Usage, damage and tactics Fulmination spells take two forms, the base form inflicts lightning based magick damage to any foe within the radius of effect; the second, or 'raised' form electrifies allies, allowing them to damage any they come into contact with. Whilst incanting Fulmination the caster must be stationary; but once the first tier is complete they may move slowly around whilst preparing the second tier spell. *Hold either light or heavy attack button to activate the 'raised' form - the caster will raise their archistaff into the air, allowing the lightning to chain to other party members, electrifying them. They will then deal lightning damage to any foe in contact with them, and their weapons will also deal lightning damage. **Once the raised chain lightning form is activated, movement is not possible. *Cancel by pressing jump **The spell also terminates if the caster runs out of stamina. **If the caster is hit or staggered, such as by a wind buffet, the spell casting will end. Base form The lightning damage has strong stagger properties, but does not knockdown. *Arc rate is the same for Fulmination and High Fulmination - two strikes per second. *Power scales with 70% of total magick. The base power of High Fulmination is slightly more than Fulmination. *These spells have no physical component. *If used to cast the spell, upgraded golden, aneled, or rusted archistaves will inflict their respective debilitations. *Oddly Fulmination is unable to inflict Thundershock. *Even though allies gain a visible electric aura, they do not gain an elemental magick boost, or do more damage from their own attacks. Raised form Whilst the raised form is being held the caster will not directly do damage, even if in direct contact with a foe. Instead their allies become electrified and damage is dealt that way. *The arcing range is increased from Fulmination to High Fulmination *Power scales with 100% of total magick, and base power is substantially increased from first to second tier spell. *Electrified allies damage foes when they climb on them, or when they bump into enemies (much like the Magic Archer skill Immolation). *Any pawns striking foes whilst electrified via Fulmination can also inflict the caster's archistaff's debilitation. Tactics * Try to first fully charge the spell from outside the combat zone, then walk toward enemies and unleash the spell. Once cast, the stagger effect should mitigate the likelihood of interruption. *With more than one allied climber or attacker the raised form of the spell should outdamage the lower electric dome form - the raised form is also better able to break through high Magick Defenses. Extending the spell * The Wyrmking's Ring and/or the augment Articulacy will reduce the casting time. *Conservation reduces stamina use and should extend the time the spell can be cast. * Spell duration can be extended using stamina-restorative curatives. *Stability and the armor bonus enhancement "Prevents wind from affecting mobility" prevent interruption of the spell through wind buffets from wing flapping. *Equipping an Ogre Bone ring or other stagger resistant equipment will also help prevent interruption from staggering. Pawn use *All Fulmination spells work with group spellcasting. *The length of time a pawn will use High Fulmination is determined by their Stamina pool. This can be artificially and indefinitely lengthened by 'feeding' the pawn Mushroom Potage to replenish their stamina. * If cast by pawns, the spell can trigger a Mystic Knight's Great Cannon sigil. Fulmination will fire the Great Cannon without further action from the Mystic Knight until the sigil expires. *A possessed pawn casting Fulmination can strike the Arisen from a distance, and the effect is strong enough to stun-lock. Notes *Fulmination doesn't electrify escortees. *Like other powerful spells, Fulmination will loosen Ore deposits. *When electrified by either form of the spell, allies don't receive any personal damage boost, nor is their magick enhance, nor does their weapon become lightning enchanted. Videos File:High Fulmination vs 2 Gorecyclops, 4 Vile Eyes (demonstration)|A Sorcerer demonstrating High Fulmination in the Bloodless Stockade. Category:Skills Category:Archistaff Skills Category:Lightning Based Skills Category:Stats Needed